Super Soldier - Burnout
by InfiniteSpace09
Summary: Based on Civil war movie, not with plot line. A girl named Katherine Winters (Burnout) is taken by Hydra and turned into a soldier, she has powers which aren't always used for right. The winter soldier helps her many times (may be something later). Just started writing so don't judge me to quickly on my writing okay?
1. Chapter 1

I ride my motorcycle down the dark road, no expression showing on my face. I quickly made my way down the road weaving around the few cars that where there. I had a mission and I was going to finish it. I look through the dark screen of my motorcycle which was telling me all about the speed I was going, and my vital signs. I turned right onto a busier city street. When I finally made it to the building I wanted to be I stopped the bike and fluidly stepped of. I was at the back of the building; I opened the door with my picklock and walked in.

I sauntered in and climbed the stairs that where close to the back entrance, I climbed the stairs and hid from a guy who was standing talking on his phone. I made it to the thirty first floors within minutes and opened the door. I slip in and look around; I had memorized this whole building so I knew exactly where I was headed. I made it to a door, which led me into an open office building. I heard a guy moving around inside, the only one on the floor. I took of my helmet and sauntered into the room, he immediately looked up with a startled expression.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly. "Why are you here?" he asked, I put extra sway into my hips as I made my way over to the desk. He seemed intrigued and confused at the same time.

"Are you Mr. Oak who used to work for Hydra" I asked making my voice fluid and smooth. He stood up quickly and looked around  
"How do you know that?" he exclaimed.

"So you are?" I purred, "I need some papers which I know you are keeping here." I leaned over the desk. He backed up and mumbled something incoherent

"I am done with that work, DONE" He yelled, "You will have to kill me." He shouted at me. I smirked a fake smile and stood up slowly,

"I guess I will kill you then." I smirked. I raised my hand and ignited it. My hand burst out in flame blue, red and orange flames licked at my hand. But his was who I was so it didn't hurt one bit. He gasped and backed up

"No, No don't. I can give them to you. Y-you are from the new program are you" he stuttered. I looked at him

"I don't have a lot of patience Mr. Oak give me the papers now or that's it for you." I purr as he runs to his desk, he clicks a button before he opens a hidden drawer and hands me a stack of papers. I quickly glance at them and they are the right ones, I quickly place them in a special container I have on my back before I look at him again with no expression on my face.

"You just had to make it difficult for me didn't you?" I ask, he seems to understand what I am talking about; he raises his hands in submission and backs away from the desk.

"I um did nothing" he stutters as he pushes himself into the corner of the room. I set my hand on fire and he pulls out his gun quickly and shoots three bullets at me, on hits my side but I don't even flinch the others I quickly burn up.

"That was strike number three Mr. Oak." I smirk before I shoot my fire at him; I hear his screams and smell the smell of burning flesh and hair. When he falls to the ground as a burn husk of a man I put my helmet on and turn to leave the office. I make my way over to the stairwell and climb down the stairs, now I hear the sirens in the distance probably making their way over to the building. I slip out the back door and slide onto my bike, I push up the stand and start the bike and roll down the street. The police stops in front of the building and a couple officers sprint into the building leaving their sirens and lights on. I ride onto the street and away from the scene.

I drive on the country roads; I finally look down at my side as I drive. A small hole is there, I stop the bike and look at my back, there is and exit hole and it feels like just a flesh wound. I growl at having been shot, such an annoyance. Suddenly a voice comes through my helmet

"Privet soldat, vy sdelali svoyu missiyu? U vas yest' dokumenty?" (Hello soldier, are you done your mission? Do you have the papers?) The deep voice asks. I growl softly hating that voice

"Da, ser, missiya zavershena." (Yes sir, mission complete) I growl into the intercom, in Russian.

"Videt' cas na Baze." (See you back at the base) he says before I hear the familiar click of the intercom turning off.

I turn into the base entrance and someone stops me, I pull of my helmet and look at the foot soldier, no expression showing on my face. He steps back cautiously and motions for me to keep going. I start my bike and drive into the hangar and kick the stand down. A couple foot soldiers walk over to me with their guns drawn. I follow them into my room, passing through several long corridors. I stand with my arms to the side as they start to pull all my equipment off.

"Any injuries soldier?" my regular doctor asks, this guy was beginning to piss me off, with his scrawny build, greasy hair, and rotten teeth.

"Gun shot to the side, Smith & Wesson M&P Shield 9mm / M&P .40 S&W just a flesh wound. Need stitches on both sides." I tell him and he scoffs, we both knew that I knew more about injuries than he did. I pull my arms back and pull my thick red hair out of my ponytail, I pat down the side of my head where I had 'Viking braids' I breath deeply as my hair tumbles over my shoulders. The doctor takes out his supplies and started stitching me up as other soldiers walked about the room, some fixing my supplies while others made sure I did nothing.

When the doctor just finished my superior officer walked in.

"Good job doing the mission even tough it came a little close didn't it? They have a picture of you on the news, luckily you have your helmet on." He paced back and forth while I leaned back in the big chair.

"Good" I stated and he looked at me.

"I know you work alone, but we have a mission where you need to work with another on of our soldiers." He explained to me "I will let you two meet" he stated.

"What if we work together to escape or over throw hydra" I smirked my fake smirk hating this man, once the mission was over and I made it back to the base my trigger words always seemed to fade and I was back to normal. He glared at me for a second before he started leaving the room.

"Tomorrow you will meet him and then we will decide together." He stated then slammed the door behind him leaving me and three soldiers all had their guns at the ready to shoot me if necessary. I flexed my body and noticed the pain that coursed through my side. I stood up and they immediately raised they're guns.

"Call in, I want to train," I hissed at them, one raised they're hand and called in to see if I could train via the radio on his shoulder. Second later I heard the reply

"In an hour or so, the winter soldier is training now." The crackly voice answered over the radio. I sat in the chair just staring straight ahead for what felt like three minutes thinking about things when the radio crackled

"Sorry that lasted so long, the soldier can come train now" I stood up and walked to the door, all guns where raised as the door opened. I walked through the corridors with them and right before I entered the training center my escort soldier stopped me. And someone else left the center he was also escorted by guards. He stopped and stared at me, and I stared back. He was tall, had long brown hair, a metal arm and was very muscular. His guards pressed him to move but he just straightened his posture. I realized that all the soldiers had their guns raised and one was talking on his radio.

"The winter soldier, and Burnout are together." As soon as he said that the alarms went of. He flexed his arm obviously threatening me, I stepped foreword even tough I was shorter.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked in a calm voice. He grinned an obvious fake smile and took a step forward as well.

"What if I am, I would win," he grinned. He put his metal arm in front himself and looked at me. I smirked and lit myself up, all the guards gasped and started screaming orders as they backed up. The winter soldier seemed surprised as well, I could see he was hot and wanted to back up.

"Is it to hot for the winter soldier?" I purred at him, and then I heard the noise of guns being fired so I brightened my flame so all the bullets would be burned. Then I heard the voice of the superior calling out.

"Don't shoot them!" he yelled and the gunfire stopped. "Turn it off or you will get punished," he growled at me, he came closer to us. "Our two best soldiers are supposed to work together." He exclaimed. I extinguished myself and tilted my head, I liked this soldier he wasn't scared. But we both didn't back down, suddenly the superior officer started talking, as soon as he started the two of us backed up immediately hoping he would stop.

"Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Homecoming." He spoke, I felt all my thoughts leave my brain; all my will to be myself left me, then there was nothing.

"Soldier" he spoke.

"Soldat gotov vypolnit'" (Soldier ready to comply) I stated and so did someone else but I didn't care. I stood there waiting for an order.

"Go to your cells and wait for further orders from me." The superior explained. I immediately turned around and followed the soldiers back to my cell; it was a large room with a bed on the wall with a sink and toilet there as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Super Soldier

I walk over to the sink, which was a thin mirror above it; I look at myself and nearly forget that this girl is I. I look at the thick wavy dark red hair, with the braids on the side of my head, my heart shaped face, with big round amber colored eyes. Straight nose, full lips and high cheekbones, I look then at the bags under my eyes, the cuts and bruises that show up at my neck line. I sigh and push away from the mirror and saunter over to the bed. I lie down and look at the guards who stand by the door watching me. I slowly drift of to sleep which I haven't done in a day or three.

'I wake up slowly and look around; I am in a huge room strapped to a chair with a device on my head. I look around to see all kinds of people walking around, talking, and even laughing. I struggle with the arm holds and look at the guy closets to me who has a lab coat on; he is checking something that is connected to my arm.

"Sit still" he orders and I comply, I don't want to be hurt, who are these people, how did I get here. Then I see someone standing somewhere to the left of my chair, he is tall, handsome, and has a metal arm? He is standing looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly another doctor walks up to me and starts placing things on my head.

"Okay we are ready now," he announces after a minute. He places a bit in my mouth and I bit down on it, scared, confused, disoriented. They all step back, besides two doctors one who stands by a control panel a foot to my right, and another right next to me.

"Experiment #0085483 Super Solider serum" he announces and everyone turns to watch, the doctor next to me sticks a huge needle in the crook of my arm, I wince and try to pull back, to no avail. Suddenly I can feel the liquid running through my body, then it start burning, first lightly then it feels as if I am on fire. I scream which only comes out as a muffled scream due to my bit. I scream again and try to flinch away from the stuff, but it is inside of me. This goes on for what seems like hours, then it stops suddenly and I breathe a sigh of relief, sweat drips down my brow. Everyone stares and I just sit there panting, it's like they are waiting for something to happen. Suddenly everyone starts screaming and I can see the doctors back up, I look down to see fire. I scream and try to get away but I am strapped to the chair. Then I realize it doesn't hurt, it burns everything besides me. There is no fire everywhere, just my body, I am on fire. I stand up slowly once half of the chair is burnt away. Then the shots start ringing out and I fly to the ground with a dull thud. Everything starts going black, then a men step over me as he looks down he speaks.

"We will have good use for you Burnout" then everything fades to black.'

I wake up quickly and sit up, panting and looking around, the guards at the door quickly raise they're guns and step back. I pant heavily and step out of the bed and start pacing the room. Hours later I was still pacing, then the door opened and it showed the superior. He was tall, gray hair, looked to be about forty, he was muscular and looked like a typical general. He walked in and stopped next to me, I looked up at him carefully.

"I know you don't like working with others but we have a soldier we would like to work with you. A huge mission which will need you to work with our other best soldier, the winter soldier." He explained, I nodded my head and followed him out of the room and through the corridors accompanied by guards who had they're guns at the ready. They would need them if they wanted to stay alive. I entered my suit up room; people started putting on my suit, which consisted of tight pants, with armor parts, and a tight shirt, which had padded breast, and stomach parts. It had no sleeves, but it did have a belt around my waist which contained my knifes and guns which I would get later.

Lastly I was given my helmet, which I held under my arm. I then followed him to another room, where he had me sit down which I did in one fluid movement. A couple minutes later a group walks in and someone sits in front of me, I had never seen him before. He was tall, muscular, had long hair, and a metal arm, which flexed and moved like a real arm. He had round eyes and a straight nose; he also had light stubble. We both watched each other carefully but one of us moved too much. The superior stood in the middle of the table next to us.

"This is the Winter Soldier, and this is Burnout. Our two best soldiers and best assets. You two are going to go on a mission and work together. And come back together." He explained. We both looked at each other. I guessed they had used the trigger word earlier because I felt compelled to agree. I put my hair in a low ponytail and cracked my neck; I still felt the pain of my gunshot wound, which I did remember. It burned with every move I made, but it was good, it kept my mind clear.

"Here are the files for the mission, and you guys much work together." He stated again. We both opened our folder and quickly read through them. It basically was a mission in upstate New York; we had to take down a whole base, an avengers base. This one consisted of just workers no actually avengers. Should be easy enough, I looked up at the same time he did and we both nodded at the superior. He smiled and talked into his radio about getting supplies ready.

"You will be leaving now." He stated as we got up. We walked next to each other and he turned to look at me.

"What is your power?" he asked calmly.

"You'll see, what's yours?" I replied. He lifted his metal arm; I quickly moved my hand foreword and touched it. "It looks like a normal arm," I stated and he nodded.

An hour later we where on our motorcycles driving down the road together, it would be a long drive, three hours. I had my helmet on, he had nothing it was quite comical seeing his hair fly in the wind. We where going well over the speed limit, and I loved the feeling of being free on a large open road. I had no emotion on his face, he didn't either Hydra definitely ruined our lives.

We made it to the base, about three miles out in the middle of the woods. We both stopped our bikes. I kicked down the stand and got of the bike, I checked to see if I had all my equipment and when I was happy I turned to him. He was getting of the bike and looking around. We nodded and stalked into the forest blending in with the underbrush, we ran for a minute or three before we met a huge fence.

"Over, under, or through?" I asked him. He looked at the fence and listened to it, it wasn't electric but had barbs on the top.

"Over." He stated as he jumped up and started climbing, he looked like a monkey not a muscular guy. I followed closely after him; we made our way over the barbs just fine due to our body armor. I jumped off the top and landed with a quiet thud, he was already running over the lawn towards the tall building. I sprinted after him taking in my surroundings. We had to go in, place a couple bombs and get out. Then Hydra would blow it up for us. Suddenly an alarm starts and I curse quietly, immediately guards run outside looking for danger. I push my body into the side of the building, he doesn't move, he stands in the middle of the lawn.

"Soldier, come here." I hiss at him. He starts running towards the guards, I curse loudly and pull out my gun. I shoot four of them before he even reaches them, then I hear a loud whooshing sound as if a rocket as flying over. I look up to see a human shaped rocket fly over. I curse loudly and call for the winter soldier; he turns and looks up at the sky. Tony Stark in one of his iron man suits. He comes in and lands near us, I shoot a bullet that lands right between his eyes; I knew it wouldn't hurt him but I wanted to show him just what we could do.

"Who are you?" he asks and I can hear real confusion in his voice. I run to the winter soldier and we go to the building but Tony lands in front of us. "I know you are Bucky Barnes," he says as he looks at my fellow soldier. Then he turns to me, "Take off your helmet I need to see who you are." He states, I scoff and motion for the winter soldier to take him out. I glide around him and enter the building, which has one of the doors open, I take out some guards

I come back up after successfully placing two of the bombs; the two of them are still fighting. I turn on my intercom to the soldier

"Stand back, I got this," I tell him. He immediately jumps back confusing Tony; he walks back to where I am and looks at me. I take of my helmet and hand it to him; I crack my neck and start running at Tony, full speed that seems to startle Tony. I then ignite my whole body and hit him with a blast of fire from my hands. He goes flying and lands a couple hundred yards away in the grass. I shoot a couple more bolts at him before he jumps up and fires some thing at me. It doesn't completely burn up in my fire and it hits my leg, I stop and stare at my leg before back up at him.

"Holy shit, who are you" he mumbles he flies up into the air suddenly. I fall through my knees then push up with my hands facing down, the flames push me up and I follow Tony Stark into the air. I hear him curse audibly, I shoot a couple more bolts at him and I can see one of his boots is badly damaged and he flies haphazardly through the sky. He turns around before he crashes into the grass where he took off. He roughly land next to him and he shoots a bolt at me which I wasn't expecting, it hits me square in the stomach, he shoots another right after which hits me in the chest. Even tough I am fire I can see and feel it went straight through my body armor. I shoot a bolt at him before I quickly touch my ear where luckily my intercom remains.

"I am going down winter soldier, take him out, I need time to heal." I explain before I fall backwards into the lawn. My fire goes out and I look at the damage, I am bleeding profusely and my skin is cut up and haphazardly strew around my abdomen and chest.

"Shit" I mumble as I try to get up. I can see them fighting again, the winter soldier having the upper hand now. I touch my earpiece again

"Get out of here soldier, I am calling them to blow this place up." I explain. Suddenly Tony is on the ground and rolling around slowly. The soldier runs over to me and looks around.

"You know I'm going to get in trouble if you die right." He picks me up and effortlessly runs down the lawn. Suddenly he drops me and he rolls over me and jumps back up. I look up to see a tall, very muscular guy standing behind us; he wears a blue and white suit. Captain America, Steve Rogers this would be easy. They told me the story of how they used to be friends. I can see his shield flying back to him; I look up at the winter soldier who looks pissed and a bit worn out. Steve flings his shield again and it strikes the soldier right in the head that falls next to me unconscious. I curse before pressing my intercom twice quickly

"Ser missiya skomprometirovan mstiteli zdes'. My nakhodimsya na premisise, no bomby v placec" (Sir mission is compromised, the avengers are here. We are on the premisise but bombs are in place.) I say quickly in fluent Russian as Steve runs over.

"Vernites' k osnovaniyu pryamo seychas." (Get back to the base now!) he yells bac. That is the last thing I remember before I black out.

I slowly wake up and listen to my surroundings, I hear doctors talking about my vital signs, and I think Tony Stark. I open my eyes and immediately turn on my fire, I hear a scream or two my bonds immediately burn away. I jump up and grab the throat of the man closest to me. I turn up the heat of my flames and I smell the familiar scent of burning flesh. I drop the guy once I know he won't survive and look around, my stomach and chest scream in agony and I just want to fall to the ground and give up.

"What id you do to me" I yell in a weird voice, it is hollow sounding. Tony backs away and calls for help "I thought you where an avenger? Why don't you fight for your self." I yell at him. I turn of my flame and fall to the ground at last.

I wake up and open my eyes quickly; I look around to see a large white room with a pane of glass as one of the walls. I do see the winter soldier next to the bed.

"Hey" he says finally when he walks over, I can tell something is off. He is showing too much emotion, there is something in his eyes. I play along and do my fake smirk

"They let you see me? That's a surprise," I state as I try to get up, he pushed me down with his metal arm.

"It's bad, you need to stay down." He explains.

"Enough with the bullshit, what did they do to you? Who are you?" I ask, he seems startled before he realizes what I mean.

"This is the real me, you have a real you to. This is without Hydra's influence, the me where I am friends with Steve." He explains. I growl lightly and sit up hissing at the pain.

"Well leave me alone then, did they blow up the base," I ask looking at him. He shakes his head I sigh softly.

"They can help us here." He says, I lift my shirt and look at all the bandages.

"I've had worse, and I don't need your help." I scoff at him.

"We both where just brainwashed that's all." He argues. I set myself on fire and watch him back away.

"They don't know how to deal with his, Hydra made me this way. I saw you; you let them do this to me." I say his eyes go wide, he seems to be deep in taught.

"I did?" he asks in a light voice. My flames burn the bandages off, but my flames help me heal better. I lay back down,

"I kill, so do you. Don't deny it, Steve used to be your friend. But he left you there in that ravine, you survived and he didn't even think about that did he? He kept going with his mission and left you wounded and dying there" I hiss at him. He seems to think about that. "Hydra found you and yes they may use you but they also gave you that and healed you." I say, someone had explained his story to me just incase. He backed away "I'm not the bad guy Soldier, Steve is." I closed my eyes and listened to him.

"Steve helped me, he was just confused that's all." He answered in a soft voice. He stayed in the comer of the room thinking until a doctor came in, they both taught I was sleeping so I waited for the right moment. As soon as he walked closer to me witch was slowly and carefully I jumped up and held him to me as I turned on my flame. Not enough to kill him just slowly burn him. He stated screaming and the winter soldier stood in front of me immediately.

"Let him go" he spoke with determination. I smirked which he probably couldn't see through the flames. The man was screaming furiously which made me happier, suddenly the soldier flung himself at us and threw the man out of my arms who flew to the ground. He pushed me roughly and I flew and hit the wall with my head, blacking out immediately.


End file.
